


Lullaby

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's taking care of sammy, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, John's not the best father, Kidfic, a little angsty, dean loves sam more than anything, their moms just died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's crying and Dean's desperate to make him feel better. So he sings a song about smoke on water and fire in the sky. Miraculously it works, and looking after his little brother becomes the most important thing in his life from that moment on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Stuffing his head under the thin pillow, Dean felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Swallowing hard, he fought back the tears. Since his mom had died things had been different. His dad always seemed sad. Most of their toys had been put away and they spent a lot of time in the car, stopping at different rooms every night.  
  
The first few times Dean had cried, it had been because he didn’t like the car, it made him feel sick and he really missed his mom. After those times his dad had started yelling at him, saying they had to travel for his work and he had to be a big boy, he had to be brave for Sammy.  
  
So even though his dad wasn’t here, Sammy was, so he choked back the tears. It was a good thing he did because his little brother started screaming. Clambering out of bed he checked to make sure he hadn’t fallen out of bed. Pillows had been placed on each side of him to pretend him from rolling off the side and they were still in place.  
  
Usually when his dad went to work, a babysitter would come and watch over them. But his dad was really sad tonight, so when Sammy fell asleep, he told him that he was going out. Opening the door he pointed to the building across the street, saying he wouldn’t be long. Taking off his watch he pointed to the little hand. When it was pointing all the way up, he would come home.  
  
Only he hadn’t came back. And now Sammy was crying. He’d told Dean to come find him if it was an emergency, was this an emergency? Hesitating he decided not to, maybe his dad would be happy when he came back, best to just leave him.  
  
Climbing up next to Sam, he moved one wall of pillows. Sitting with his back against the headboard, he carefully picked his brother up, holding his against his chest, the way his mom had showed him. He barely fit in his lap anymore and Dean couldn’t help but feel amazed by just how big he was getting. As soon as he was being cuddled Sam quieted down to soft sobs and whimpers.  
  
Dean could vaguely remember his mom singing to him when he was upset but he couldn’t remember the words to the lullaby. Instead he thought back to earlier that day in the car, listening to the radio, and a catchy song about water and smoke.  
  
Thinking hard, he hummed the parts that he could remember, feeling a sense of pride as Sammy went back to sleep. It wasn’t long before Dean went along with him to the land of dreams.  
  
When John eventually stumbled back, he saw the situation as Dean being old enough for more responsibility. Now when he went on a hunt he’d leave Dean to look after Sam in a well stocked motel room, effectively bringing an end to any chance of Dean having a childhood. Not that he could ever resent it, after all Dean loved Sammy with all his heart.


End file.
